bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Deku
is the second and final chapter of 2-parter spin-off tie-in to ''My Hero Academia: Heroes: Rising''. Written and illustrated by Yoco Akiyama, it focus on Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo during their second year in middle school. Summary Although the cloud-generating villain has managed to escape thanks to the sudden storm, Katsuki is determined to defeat and capture him, so he goes in pursuit of the villain. Meanwhile, Izuku realizes that the villain's Quirk is not what it seems. When thinking about the characteristics of the villain's Quirk, Katsuki deduces that he has not been able to flee very far. When he sees smoke coming out of an alley, he thinks he has found the villain, but he is disappointed to see that the cause is a group of boys roasting some potatoes. Meanwhile, Izuku decides to look for the villain too. Katsuki continues searching the streets, but still cannot find the villain, so he decides to climb to the rooftop of a building to search for him from above. He notices Izuku searching for the villain on the ground and mentally mocks his efforts. Leaving Izuku aside, Katsuki decides to analyze the villain and his Quirks more deeply. He considers the possibility that the villain's cloud-like body is due to a mutant-type Quirk, meaning he would not be able to turn it on and off whenever he wanted. Thinking carefully about recent events, Katsuki realizes that the villain’s Quirk isn’t related to clouds or smoke, but to something else. Having deduced this, Katsuki returns to look for him in the streets, soon finding several of the stolen wallets thrown on the ground... near a puddle of mud. Katsuki tips the puddle hard, which turns out to be the villain. As Katsuki suspected, the villain's Quirk had nothing to do with clouds or smoke, but with sand, and the rain from the sudden storm turned the villain's body into mud. Katsuki prepares to defeat the villain, but suddenly, Air Jet appears and defeats the villain with his super move, Buster Shot. Katsuki gets angry because the hero just stole his victory. Air Jet apologizes but confesses that he can't not bust a villain when he sees one. At that moment, Izuku arrives at the location, and checks that, as he suspected, the villain's Quirk was sand based. Air Jet recommends Izuku to stay back and thanks Katsuki for helping him defeat the villain. Before leaving, Izuku understood that Katsuki had been able to deduce the true nature of the villain. Despite his unpleasant personality, Izuku acknowledges that Katsuki is incredible. For his part, Katsuki realizes that Izuku had been looking for the villain on the ground from the beginning, which means that he had been able to deduce the real nature of the Villain’s Quirk before him. This though made him furious and he generates animosity towards Izuku. Meanwhile, in a building, Chimera, Mummy, and Slice contemplate the sky, commenting that a Quirk that provides the ability to change the weather is an incredible power. However, Nine collapses, because his Quirk went out of control. Nine tells his allies that he needs to find a Quirk to help him to control his powers, because there is something he must do. Quick References Chapter Notes *This is the first time that Air Jet interacts with other characters. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Extra Chapters Category:Spin-offs Category:Rising chapters